It's Not So Bad Being Female
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: This started out really simple and a basic PWP, but then I started writing and it turned into something completely different. Ginko talks Tenko into going out in their new bodies just to spend some time together, but as things progress subjects such as Ginko's self-worth and Mitsuba begin to cloud the outing. Also, Ginko gets Tenko to go shopping.


**Title**: It's Not So Bad Being Female

**Pairing**: Ginko/Tenko

**Rating**: NC17

**Disclaimer**: No

**A/N**: Some people had been coming to me about a lack of Ginko/Tenko, so voila, Aero provides.

**It's Not So Bad Being Female**

Something shiny caught Ginko's eye and she stopped outside the large window to have a look. Staring back at her was a thin silver necklace, polished brilliantly and interlaced with small blue sapphires that absolutely glittered. She'd stopped because of the shininess, but now that she was looking at it, she found it to be rather pretty.

"No."

Ginko turned on her heel, but didn't look away from the trinket. It wasn't like she actually had a desire for it, she didn't think they'd be women for much longer, but it was still nice to look at things way out of her price range regardless. Tenko stood next to her, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, hair in her pigtails, her hip pumped out to the right, and she had a foot tapping impatiently against the sidewalk. It had been Ginko's idea to go out for lunch or some small snack to eat, Tenko's treat, but she thought it unlikely that they'd actually end up stopping anywhere other than a convenient store. Ginko had had to raise hell and high water just to get Tenko to come out with her for a bit, one afternoon shouldn't have seemed like so much of a sacrifice for Tenko.

"But mayora!" Ginko whined just for the hell of it. "It's so pretty! You can't tell me it wouldn't look great around my neck!"

Tenko sighed and walked closer to the window, one arm dropping, the other reaching up to brush the soft hair at the back of Ginko's neck. The kimono Ginko wore revealed more of her skin than the usual collared black outfit Ginko wore and Tenko couldn't help but want to touch more since she had the opportunity. That leg that would peek out from time to time was a lethal thing and Tenko felt she had to keep an eye on it just in case it did something unspeakable... like show off for someone else.

On a somewhat unrelated note, it was easier to reach out as a girl, she couldn't exactly explain why except to say that no one could recognize her as the demon Vice-Commander as she currently was, sans the people that already knew about the whole debacle. It allowed a freedom she hadn't ever really had before and even though her face was flushing just from a simple skim against Ginko's warm neck, she didn't feel as if she needed to constantly watch her back to see who was watching.

"There are other things that would look better around your neck."

"That can be taken two ways," Ginko grumbled, though the little shudder didn't go unnoticed by Tenko. "It's just so pretty, it would look the best."

"So you've said." Tenko leaned to the left and craned her head, then huffed. "Even if you had money, you'd never be able to afford that thing."

"What's your point?"

"You're broke," Tenko said flatly, "as usual."

"No, I'm not," Ginko replied proudly, "I've got you!" Tenko blushed bright and Ginko quickly added, "As my wallet! You're my money, that's what I meant!"

"I know what you meant!" Tenko snapped and they both looked away from each other haughtily.

Tenko continued fighting against her red face and sometimes really hated this facet to their relationship. The awkward romantic part that Tenko refused to be romantic about while Ginko encouraged said romance from time to time without meaning to or specifically trying. They were an odd mix of want, denial, and utter cluelessness. They'd been in a relationship long enough to really _know_ each other, but they were both still so inept with words – a lot of times they didn't need to say anything to understand each other, that was what made actual displays of affection, be it gestures or words, so foreign when they happened.

"I like being taller than you," Ginko said suddenly, flashing a grin. Turning, she reached and gave Tenko's hand a tug to get them going down the sidewalk once more. "And I like the long hair, you should grow it out when you change back."

"Absolutely not, I'm done with long hair," Tenko said with a renewed flush and a quiet appreciation for the feeling of having longer hair again.

She didn't miss it, but it was nice to feel it again for awhile. It brought back memories from long ago, some good, some bad, and for a brief moment she'd wondered what Mitsuba would think of seeing her as Tenko. Their hands separated at the thought.

Ginko reached up to touch her own hair, the short strands not so different from what she was used to. She touched one of her boobs as her arm fell back down to her side and she didn't think she'd ever grow tired of doing that. Boobs were pretty awful and in the way half of the time, but in the other half they were bouncy and amusing. She found she liked going up and down the steps of the apartment just to watch them jiggle.

"I saw that."

"I don't care."

"Probably shouldn't do that in public."

"As if I give a damn." She shot Tenko a smirk. "What else are they there for if not to play with? You should try it."

"T-that's – oh, s-shut up!"

Ginko laughed and kept her eyes open for a good shop for them to go into that would have some food to suit both of them. They were in a part of Edo Ginko didn't usually go to because it actually had _window shops_ and the stalls weren't dingy or rundown. From the corner of her eye, she looked down at Tenko and a small smile graced her finer mouth. She liked very much that Tenko was shorter than herself and she was so _cute_. Her personality was still the same and there was no doubt she was the same person, but her appearance was a pleasant surprise. She was soft in a way Ginko was used to rigid and she laughed to herself as Tenko brought out a pack of cigarettes and lit up.

"You look more like your old self when you smoke," Ginko remarked, though, _old self_ probably wasn't the correct way to say it.

Still, Tenko understood and rolled her eyes – though Ginko could tell she was pleased – and they walked on, their shoes click-clacking softly against the cement. It was Tenko who guided them, her shorter, more squat legs walking with purpose just like the Vice-Commander she still was. Ginko didn't know where they were walking and she didn't care, this was the first time they had some time to themselves. Ginko's apartment was occupied, the barracks was a bustle of activity as always, and Ginko had only just convinced Tenko to come out for awhile. It was their small blip of time where they could do what they wanted and it was important to Ginko that they make some time for each other when their bodies were so different.

The first time she'd seen Tenko in her new body had affected her in a way she hadn't expected. She'd known right away who Tenko was and seeing her had stopped Ginko up short. She'd found out two new things about herself that she hadn't known until that exact moment – she was genuinely attracted to women and she was attracted women with curves. The pig kimono, which should have been ridiculous, fit Tenko nicely and once again Ginko dared to use the word _cute_. What was perhaps the most attractive thing was how Tenko had so quickly accepted herself and went about things like nothing was amiss. She had so much self-confidence and did her job no matter what, nothing slowed her down. Tenko was very much someone to admire and Ginko had been and still was so proud of her.

"Let's go in this store."

Tenko looked at the small clothing shop and blinked in surprise. "Why would we go in there?"

"I don't know, to try things on."

"Again... why would we do that?"

"Because I want to."

Tenko's face twisted. "You wanna try on girl clothes?"

Ginko twirled and there was that slip of leg again. "You see this? This is the picture of femininity." She grabbed her boobs when she finished her extravagant twirl. "Complete with fun bags!"

"Stop that!"

"Agree to go in there with me and I will."

Tenko glared. "I hate you."

Ginko smiled beatifically. "Let's go!"

"I really hate you," Tenko repeated as she followed Ginko into the overly modern store.

"No you don't," she replied absently. "Oi, what if I want something?"

"Then you're outta luck."

"My mayora is so cruel."

"Not my fault you're broke, get a job."

"But that requires work."

"Boo hoo."

"Well, with this new body finding certain _jobs_ shouldn't be difficult."

"Don't you even fuckin' joke about that," Tenko snapped and adjusted her kimono to make her hidden pack of cigarettes look less like an abscess. "There's no harm in just lookin' around and it'll give ya somethin' to do, I guess."

"And... you could always buy things for me..."

"Don't even try it."

"I wasn't trying anything! Merely hinting..."

"No point since this isn't permanent, you know that."

Ginko laughed. "I know, but I need to keep practicing!"

"...practicing?"

"I can't lose my touch in getting you to buy me things, then I'll probably never eat out again and I'll die of starvation."

Tenko twitched. "Just look around. Coming out this way had been your idea, don't waste my time."

Ginko chuckled and and started going through the isles of clothes like she actually knew what she was looking for, Tenko was almost fooled for a moment. There were other people in the store, even more coming in and out of the changing rooms, not that Tenko minded. Having people around didn't bother her as much right now, though if they got too close or tired to talk to her, then she'd have some issues. Her low tolerance for people hadn't changed like her body had, nothing about her had really changed except her looks. Ginko, however... the same could not be said. She was already good at talking to people and making friends and being a socialite, Tenko almost felt like it was happening even more now. But whatever, it was one of the many places they differed and it was no big deal.

"What about this?" Ginko asked, walking up with a pink striped bikini in hand.

"What about it?"

"To try on, duh!"

Tenko eyed it, then snorted. "There's no way that skimpy thing will hold your big tits."

"Sure it will!" Ginko replied adamantly, holding the swimsuit up to her body.

"Someday you'll have to tell me how you delude yourself so easily."

Ginko glared, bemused, then threw the bikini over her shoulder. "Well, I'm trying it on and I'm going to laugh when it fits. Hurry up and find something for yourself – no! Wait! _I'll _find something for you." She looked around and bounced a little on the balls of her feet. "And something else for myself, just because."

Tenko didn't protest, she just rolled her eyes and decided it wasn't worth her time to protest. She could refuse trying something on, she truthfully didn't want to, but it would take too much energy to try and convince Ginko out of looking. To be doing something as normal as shopping was strange for them, they'd never really done this before and Gintoki, at least, looked to be enjoying herself. So it wasn't really a surprise when a few minutes later Ginko returned with the items she'd selected items in hand. She grabbed Tenko's wrist and tugged her along to the fitting rooms, a huge smile on her face.

The row of rooms were along a short hall in the very back, three rooms on each side and one at the end. Most of them were open and Tenko didn't have to choose because Ginko was already pulling her toward one. It was a surprise that they were unmonitored, but that was probably because the value of the clothes wasn't very high. There weren't many people around and the ones that were had a room of their own, so they were out of sight. Subsequently, no one saw the two girls enter the larger fitting room at the end of the row together and that was just fine for Tenko.

"Tadaa!" Ginko announced once they were safely inside as she held up a set of black thigh highs in one hand and a soft looking yellow kimono with black trim in the other.

"Yellow?"

"You never wear full yellow, I wanna see you in it."

"You know I'm not actually gonna try that stuff on, right?"

Ginko pouted. "Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"But _I_ want you to."

"No. Just because you enjoy crossdressing doesn't mean I do."

"This isn't crossdressing."

"It is when you have the mind of a man and the body of a woman."

"There are people who would argue against that."

Tenko stubbornly crossed her arms. "There are also people who would agree."

"Just try it on! No one else will see but me! You're the one that wanted to come in here."

"You're so messed up!"

"Then just call me Kinko and try the clothes on!"

_ Kinko_, Tenko thought incredulously.

"Still no."

"C'_mon_, this literally like a once in a lifetime opportunity! When is the next time you think we'll be women? I'll even make you a compromise! You play along with me and I'll let you win any argument of your choice. You just gotta say Kinko and I'll drop whatever we're fighting about."

"Mm..." Tenko hummed and started to wane, "just... this one outfit?"

"Yeah."

Sighing, she reluctantly took the items and put them on the hook on the back of the door so she could start undressing. She could hear Ginko doing the same and she really had to concentrate to not look over her shoulder. She'd admit to stealing a glance or five though, catching glimpses of the curve of Ginko's back and hearing the slide of fabric on skin proved to be a terrible distraction. But she managed to take her kimono off and don the new one before sitting to put on the thigh highs.

She could feel Ginko's eyes on her at times, she definitely lacked the stealth Tenko had – subtlety wasn't one of Ginko's strong points to be sure. She lifted her left leg to put on the second thigh high and since she knew Ginko was watching, she decided to try taking her time sliding it upward, unraveling it over her leg in a quiet hush. She adjusted both of them, making sure they were in the right place – not that she knew exactly how they were supposed to fit her – and straightened out the kimono as she stood. It was on the tight side, so it showed off her features, but it was also loose enough that she felt comfortable. It wasn't a terrible color, either, not her favorite by any means, but it wasn't bad considering the many things Ginko could have picked out.

"Well?" Ginko prompted and Tenko finally looked over only to have her mouth go dry just like it had the first time she'd laid eyes on her. She wore new kimono as well, light blue in color and the ends stopping just above her knees. The straps along her shoulders were a good two fingers thick and the material was fine enough to give off the faintest sheen in the lighting. It was maybe a little tight across her breast, but it fit over her stomach and, _god_, her hips like a second skin. Before Tenko could stammer something out, Ginko was grinning and clapped her hands a couple times in glee. "You look great! Like a bumblebee or something!"

Tenko scowled. "M'takin' it off then."

"No!" Ginko hurried over and pulled Tenko's pigtails forward so they hung along her shoulders. "I like it! I almost want to take a picture, when will I ever be able to talk you into wearing a kimono like this again, hah?"

"Never."

"So let's make the most of this!"

Tenko was having trouble with her blushing problem still as she replied, "F-fine. Best to just let you get this outta your system."

Ginko beamed. "I'll go find something else, be right back!"

There was no way to get a word in edgewise because Ginko was already breezing out of the dressing room. Annoyed, Tenko sat down on the small seat in there and waited, half-tempted to change back into her pig kimono. Indecision kept her from moving and she crossed her arms moodily. What was taking Ginko so long? Tenko, even as a girl, wasn't the type to spend too much time on things, especially something as superfluous as _shopping_. She was a girl on the outside, but still herself on the inside and though her pride took no blows from wearing a kimono, she found the whole thing pointless overall.

Growing more irritated as time continued to pass, Tenko got up and stuck her head outside the door. She couldn't see any sign of Ginko and there was only one rack of clothes she could see at the end of the hall. It blocked her field of vision and, closing the door behind her so anyone else would think it occupied, she left to search for Ginko. She was fine humoring her, but she didn't want to waste too much time here – she still had a job to get back to, after all.

It was easy to spot Ginko on the floor, but she was surrounded by other women, which was something Tenko hadn't expected. There were three of them in total and they all wore the same uniform, so Tenko assumed that they worked at the place. Each one had different clothes in their hands and one of them was holding a purple and black kimono up to Ginko's chest as an example of how it might look with it on. Ginko was smiling and laughing with them as they talked and didn't even so much as glance at the hand that suddenly rested on her bare shoulder.

Tenko had seen enough.

She stormed over, grabbed Ginko's wrist, and pulled her back to their fitting room. She didn't look at any of the other women and knew she didn't need to to get her message across. Ginko came with her without any fuss and Tenko had a hot flush in her face the whole way, but god, she was so used to that that she couldn't even be annoyed over it. They got back to the fitting room and neither said anything right away, they just sort of took up space together.

Both were possessive over each other, Tenko doubted very much that Ginko was bothered by what just happened and knew that a lot of times she liked it. It was strange, they hadn't always been so possessive, but over time they'd just grown into it and learned to balance it between them.

"I couldn't find anything," Ginko offered after awhile.

"Clothes?" Ginko nodded and mindlessly fiddled with what she was wearing. "You found what you have on."

She shrugged. "It was just something I grabbed."

Realization made Tenko lean back against the wall with a sigh and a very quiet, "You don't think you're pretty."

Ginko looked away and said nothing, her expression so closed off one would think she felt nothing at all. This wasn't the first time Tenko had become aware of Ginko's afflictions and she still didn't fully understand it. Tenko wasn't good at reassurances and always fumbled when something like this came up. Ginko hid it so well and it didn't make sense how such a person as she could be riddled with holes of insecurity so large. Tenko never knew what Ginko needed and was so bad with words that even now she couldn't string anything suitable together.

So, the silence stretched on and the mechanism of the self-hate Ginko carried with her remained a mystery. Tenko wanted to dissect it and find out where it came from, then learn how to help and fix it. The only thing that stood in the way of that was Ginko herself who proved to be a difficult puzzle to figure out. Getting her to open up about anything was like pulling teeth and once a subject she didn't want to discuss came up, she closed herself off as she was doing now.

Sighing, Tenko said, "Try on the bikini."

Ginko blinked and in a way that almost looked robotic, she reached out and grabbed the bikini off the hook. She started to undress and Tenko turned around, not because she didn't want to watch, it was just weirdly engrained into her to look away when a woman was changing.

"I still haven't figured out how to piss," Ginko said and it was no surprise she was falling back on humor to cover things up.

"All you gotta do is sit down."

"Well, I'm not very good at it."

"You'll be able to stand and do your business before you know it."

"Ready!"

The pink and white polkadot bikini did not fit, just as Tenko had known it wouldn't, but right then, she really couldn't have cared less. It was small and tight, pushing Ginko's boobs together, but it was big enough that her breasts didn't look like they were overflowing over the sides. It showed all of her cleavage, leaving little to the imagination and Ginko's nipples were pert, the outline showing clearly through the fabric. When Tenko managed to look away from that, her gaze flicked down and actually, much to her surprise, the bottoms fit nicely. Ginko's taut stomach, slender and smooth, tapered down to sloping hips, the thin bikini straps following the rise of her hipbones without digging into the skin.

Clearing her throat, Tenko swallowed thickly and nodded. "The bottoms fit, but like I told ya before, you're too busty for the top."

She meant to look away, but oh, nope, she was staring at Ginko's cleavage again. Merely reassessing that it was, indeed, too small for her. It definitely was, but Tenko thought there was a possibility that if she looked away, it might change, so it was best to just keep looking to make sure.

"Oh... but how about from the back?"

Ginko turned around, both hands going into her hair which made her shoulder blades stick out. Tenko crossed her arms over her stomach, eyes following the slightly curved line of Ginko's spine down to the little divots above her ass. Her skin, pale and creamy, looked so warm and inviting in the same way it did when Ginko was Gintoki. The bottoms covered Ginko's ass well, the cheeks round enough to fill the fabric nicely. Tenko's gaze traveled back up and she snorted around the dryness in her throat because the straps trying to hold Ginko's boobs up were strained and dug into her skin, making the flesh just around the area paler in comparison.

Her fingers twitched and she pressed her nails into the sides of her stomach, her eyes now hungrily taking in every nuance of Ginko's body. It had been years since she'd felt anything like this for another woman. She liked the way Ginko still had muscles in her new build and the way they moved was still so easily, so natural, and made Ginko's skin ripple with a subtlety that was almost entrancing. Enticed, Tenko unlatched her right hand and moved a step closer, reaching out to run her pudgy fingers up Ginko's spine. The goosebumps that erupted in the wake of her touch was attractive, as was the shudder that silently went through Ginko who had stilled.

"I can practically hear these poor straps screaming," Tenko said, giving the strap along Ginko's back a pluck when her hand reached it.

Ginko let out a somewhat breathless huff. "Better take it off. Don't want it to break, then you'd _have _to buy it and I don't want to hear you bitch."

Tenko was honestly hesitant, this was the first time she'd wanted a woman since Mitsuba. She was sure Ginko knew that or had at least thought of it and the subject cast a bad light on something that should have been new and exciting. Tenko's partner had been turned into a woman, things should be going different, she shouldn't be hesitating at all, and there was no doubt in her mind that her stalling was affecting Ginko's already fragile mentality toward herself in a negative way. It wasn't intentional on either of their parts, _of course_ Tenko wanted Ginko to feel as sexy and desired as Tenko thought she was, but there was no fighting the imprint the past had left on her.

Taking a deep breath, Tenko slid both of her hands up to unhook the clasp and she pushed it over Ginko's shoulders, following the straps to make sure they came off as well. When she heard the fabric hit the floor, she turned Ginko around and let herself really look at her. It felt almost wrong to want another woman and it only sort of complicated things that this woman wasn't actually a female, but a man turned into a girl – so many of the things Amanto brought to the world remained a mystery. Tenko's hands ran down Ginko's sides, nails lightly scratching, and Ginko remained still. There was no doubt in Tenko's mind that Ginko understood the importance of letting her take her time, it was something she appreciate so much about being with Ginko – not everyone could be as understanding and patient as she was with Tenko's issues.

When Tenko's hands moved back up and skimmed over the sides of Ginko's breasts, her face went red. It wasn't embarrassing to be touching Ginko, it was just... it was hard to explain. This was so intimate, it was like there was a weight on her chest as she ran a hand over Ginko's broad shoulder and her other one down the soft underside of her arm. Normally they'd be punching at each other and roughly taking what they wanted, rarely were they ever so... reverent.

It was only after being turned into a woman and seeing Ginko that Tenko had realized just how sure she was in their relationship. In the moment that they'd seen each other and Ginko had smiled – really _smiled_, a beautiful genuine thing so purely from the heart that it was tender – Tenko had had no doubts or insecurities about her new body. She'd just known it didn't matter how she looked or what she wore, Ginko would still like her and stay with her no matter what. It was strange to be so secure in a relationship, especially considering the type of person Tenko was, but it made her happy and gave her strength, so there was no reason to second guess herself.

Tenko wanted so much for Ginko to feel good about herself and to see herself the way Tenko saw her no matter what body she was in. Words always failed her and she'd gotten mad about it the first time it had come up, so blindingly angry at both the fact that she hadn't known or noticed what Ginko was going through the whole time they'd been together and that no one else had realized it or done something about it. It wasn't that simple, though, and getting so furious had been the absolute wrong thing to do, but she was still learning and she'd definitely learned from that mistake.

Unexpectedly, as Tenko ran her fingers over one of Ginko's collarbones, her mind went to Mitsuba and she knew it wasn't fair of her to be thinking of another woman right now. It was so cruelly unfair, but Tenko wondered if Mitsuba's skin would have been this soft and she thought that, had things been different, they could have had moments like this one. Then, just as unexpectedly, Ginko moved forward to close the distance between them and hugged her. Guilt raked through Tenko's whole body and twisted her insides up, somehow she doubted Ginko didn't know exactly what and who she'd been thinking about.

"It's okay," Ginko whispered into her shoulder, but Tenko disagreed with the sentiment in its entirety.

It wasn't okay.

It was okay in the quiet of the night when Tenko was alone and taking a break from working, it was okay in the shower when her mind wandered and speculated, it was okay any time Ginko wasn't around. Mitsuba had no place in Tenko's relationship with Ginko, they were totally separate things and it wasn't like Tenko was comparing Ginko to Mitsuba at all. It was sometimes just difficult to escape the could-have-beens and should-have-beens and it was shocking how hard it was to push those feelings aside seeing Gintoki as a woman.

Tenko wrapped her arms around Ginko's slender waist and kissed an apology into her neck. Ginko had to bend a little to fit them together, which was for sure a new feeling since they were usually of the same height, but it still felt nice. This was kind of strange, too, only because they never really hugged like this. They weren't the hugging sort, but it was hard to feel that it was out of place when it felt so good and healing. It wasn't fair that Ginko always seemed to know what Tenko needed while Tenko herself couldn't return the favor or be even half as intuitive.

Turning her head up and to the side, Tenko caught Ginko's soft lips with her own and kissed her. It felt strange because of their new bodies and how Tenko's stomach and height warped what she was used to, but there was a familiarity to the act as well.

Ginko broke away from the short kiss and smiled. "You really do look good in yellow."

Tenko hooked her thumbs in the back of the bikini bottoms and a smirk found its way onto her face. "Yeah?"

"Can we..." Ginko trailed off, but bit her lip and tentatively moved her hips back into Tenko's hands.

Tenko nodded and then their lips were back together, an open mouthed kiss, Ginko's tongue pushing into Tenko's mouth. Tenko welcomed it and tilted her head a little more for their mouths to meet more easily, the kiss needy and double edged. Ginko tasted the same and it served to smooth out a part of Tenko that had been roughened by the onslaught of feelings she usually didn't have to contend with in Ginko's presence. She sighed heavily and pressed closer, feeling Ginko's uncovered breasts against her, nipples hard and hands bold, unhesitant.

The changing room quickly felt warmer, made more so because of Ginko who seemed to give heat off in waves. Tenko's left hand ventured up to Ginko's hair and her right one traveled lower, skimming lightly over a smooth stomach and through a patch of course, curly hair. Their lips met again after a tiny break just as her fingers dipped under the bikini and curved down, slipping into the crease of heated skin. Making contact, her arm jerked slightly as her fingers touched that spot between Ginko's legs and her eyes went wide.

"Something the matter?" Ginko asked, her lips in a slight frown and her brows were drawn downward – she was honestly confused.

Tenko shook her head, her hand still unmoving. "Y-you're just... a-already so wet."

"That's not a big surprise," Ginko replied with a smirk as she cupped Tenko's neck and brushed a thumb along her cheek. "And not hard to imagine why, dumbass."

Tenko flushed brightly as her pointer and middle finger slid along either side of Ginko's clit. "You've b-been thinking about this?"

Ginko glared, the tiniest blush coming into the corners of her high cheekbones. "You're so stupid sometimes."

"Bas –" Tenko began, but was silenced with a kiss.

Ginko took the opportunity to hike Tenko's dress up and move her hand in a way that mirrored what Tenko was doing. She spread her legs wider, but kept her other arm tight around Tenko's neck to keep her close. They needed close right now, they needed anything that would wipe away and abolish the look she'd seen only moments before on Tenko's face. It was a look she'd seen before and while she understood its origins and accepted the existence of the buried feelings, she couldn't help but want to protect Tenko from something that caused her so much pain and unease.

Tenko still wasn't the biggest fan of intimacy in public, but just then, she really couldn't bring herself to care. Instead, it filled her with a little thrill, a heady rush of adrenaline that made her feel daring in this department stall. No one could see them, there was a wall on all sides and only a small opening at the bottom of the door, but they were positioned in a corner so not even their legs or feet were visible. That was reassuring enough and Ginko felt so good against her, body lithe and soft, she really didn't think she could stop if she tried.

She was exploring a version of Gintoki she'd never had before.

Ginko opened her legs a little wider, giving Tenko's hand more room and she fucking _used _it. She pressed their mouths together, hand gripping tight to Ginko's hair, and rubbed her two fingers in tight circular motions. Ginko gasped into her mouth, her own hand still moving, but with less purpose. They didn't have long, couldn't stay in the fitting room and spend as much time as Tenko wanted, so she set her mind to get Ginko off fast. She could do it, too, she may not have a lot of experience in the area, but she knew _Ginko _and that would be enough.

Hand leaving Ginko's hair, she moved it down to cup a shapely breast, using her thumb and pointer finger to pinch and roll the nipple. She swallowed Ginko's gasp and then pushed, shoving Ginko back a few stumbling steps until she hit a wall hard enough to force the breath from her. It was just a distant thud, but it sent a trill of pleasure down Tenko's spine. Ginko's left leg hooked around her hip and Tenko canted her right one to support some of the other's weight.

Her fingers massaged Ginko's clit, moving fast, then slowing until Ginko whimpered softly before moving fast again. She wanted to move her fingers farther back and bury them inside Ginko's tight heat, but at the same time, she wanted to get Ginko off without penetration. She squeezed the breast in her hand, their lips hardly breaking except for little nips to soft lips and Tenko could _feel _that Ginko was getting close. Normally she'd yank on Ginko's hair, mouth attached to her neck, so she could hear Ginko break apart, but since they were in public, she couldn't do that this time. So she kept their mouths glued together, happy to swallow any and every noise that Ginko provided. Even as a woman, though, Ginko's sounds were few and low. At the beginning of their relationship, Tenko had thought she was doing something wrong because Ginko was so quiet, but over time, she'd learned that that was just Ginko.

Breath hitching, Ginko jerked in Tenko's hold, the hand in her panties having come out to grip at Tenko's hip, the other one pulling slightly at a pigtail. Tenko could feel the skin beneath her fingers starting to clench, tightening up, getting so close to orgasm. Putting her two fingers together, she rubbed them firmly back and forth, curling them, over the top of Ginko's clit and the heat was just rising so fast. Ginko's sounds were getting louder, uncharacteristically too loud, so Tenko pulled back and pressed the palm of her free hand over Ginko's mouth, moaning under her breath at the slightly glazed look in Ginko's eyes.

Tenko wanted to move her head down and take Ginko's nipple into her mouth, bite at her breast or neck, but Ginko was so close, she chose to watch. Ginko's head pressed back into the wall, putting her slim neck on display, asking to be kissed or nipped at, it was beautiful. Slender, so much about Ginko was refined and slender. There was a light flush in Ginko's cheeks, and there was a barely noticeable sheen of sweat starting to appear on her brow and between her breasts.

Suddenly, Tenko stopped moving her fingers and watched Ginko writhe slightly in place, hips trying to rock. Tenko spread her fingers and moved them back, feeling the wetness covering Ginko's quivering hole. She barely pressed her pointer finger in, moaning at the heat and the way the muscles clenched and released. Tracing the hole, watching Ginko's breath catch and body wriggle, she gently moved her fingers forward again, teasingly rubbing at the bump of Ginko's clit and feeling her own body respond to every reaction Ginko gave her.

Tenko couldn't honestly believe she'd let her own hangups get in the way of experiencing this with her lover.

Ginko's hands held her tight, nails digging in, telling her, silently begging her to keep going. She loved drawing out Ginko's pleasure like this, keeping her right on the edge, and she might have drawn it out even more if they weren't stuck in a fitting room. Remembering that, she put her fingers together again and started up a fast pace in that same spot just above Ginko's clit and watched the other's eyes roll up and lashes fluttering shut. After only a few seconds of this attention, Ginko was cumming, muscles clenching and body tensing up, hips rocking. Tenko kept moving her fingers, giving her Ginko the best possible high and she could feel the hole farther back opening and closing again and again.

When Ginko's body stopped rippling, Tenko removed her hand from the bikini bottoms with one last rub to the wet skin and when she looked at her fingers, heat rolled through her at the way they glistened. Her body was thrumming, watching Ginko get off always aroused her to the point that sometimes, she came just doing it. Giving pleasure, controlling her lover's orgasm like that and seeing the way Ginko always responded so strongly, it never failed to affect her.

"B-bitch," Ginko panted, coming down from her high and back to her senses. She pushed Tenko to the side until she was forced to sit on the small seat wedged in the corner, then dropped to her knees without a second thought. She yanked and pulled at her underwear until Tenko lifted for her to pull it all the way off. She threw it aside and none too gently pushed Tenko's legs apart, smirking devilishly. "My turn."

Tenko's mouth opened into a little 'o' before she returned the smirk and huffed, "You know I like your mouth."

And it was no secret between them that Ginko loved using her mouth. She loved Tenko's taste, the feel of soft, warm, wet skin against her tongue. Granted, it was different considering Tenko was a woman now, but Ginko had at least some confidence in her ability to learn quickly. One of Tenko's hands went down, a couple fingers pressing into Ginko's mouth and opening it wider. She ran her thumb over Ginko's lip until she was bitten, which made her stomach roll right along with her hips that hung slightly over the edge of the small seat. She removed her hand and gasped as Ginko kissed her inner thigh, just above the hem of the legging.

"You definitely look good in these," Ginko said heatedly, biting at the black fabric. "Practically edible."

"Not a chance," Tenko snapped as quietly as she could.

Ginko didn't disappoint or mess around as she positioned Tenko where she wanted her. Her mouth watered looking at the other's slick vagina, pubic hair curly and as dark as her hair. Wasting no time, she slid two fingers into the other's wet hole and hooked them upward, stroking Tenko's smooth inner walls. She moved forward and licked Tenko's clit, registering the taste on her tongue and wasn't surprised when her mouth watered. Tenko's breath hitched and her hand moved, clutching and scrambling to find purchase in silver hair. Ginko couldn't look up, but she could imagine seeing Tenko's flushed face above a pair of clothed breasts with black pigtails over her shoulders. She knows Tenko to be attractive and she can see the way Tenko's now fuller cheeks make her blush look even more potent and... adorable.

Since she couldn't look up, she closed her eyes and set to work, her tongue swirling and fingers moving. She stroked and licked, trusting Tenko to keep herself quiet, which she actually wasn't very good at no matter where they found themselves. She'd very quickly grown to love the noises – Tenko was more than she deserved – right away, to be honest, and it made her strive to earn more noises, making it all the more satisfying when she managed to do so.

Tenko was muted at the moment, except for light pants and the rustle of cloth. Ginko knew what Tenko was actually going through, could continue picturing it in her head. She liked being touched all over, so Ginko could easily see Tenko with a hand up her yellow shirt, palming and pinching at... it must be her right boob because Tenko's left hand was planted firmly in Ginko's hair. She moaned under her breath, seeing Tenko in her head, pale skin getting more flushed the closer she got to orgasm. She moved her tongue faster and stroked her fingers to match, taking cues and silent entreaties from Tenko's body even though she couldn't really see and wasn't terribly experienced with this. The heat against her mouth was fantastic, the taste even more so, and her broad shoulders kept Tenko's legs spread wide for her.

She wished she could spend more time exploring Tenko's body.

Tenko came near silently, muscles clamping down around Ginko's fingers, but she kept moving her tongue and lips, wriggling and tasting even as the pressure on her hair became next to painful. She didn't care because feeling Tenko shudder so hard overshadowed all of that. Only when she was sure that Tenko was done did Ginko pull back, gently sliding out her fingers, to look up. Tenko's dress was raised up to reveal her bronzed stomach which rose and fell in quick succession. She really _did_ have a hand up her dress, stilled on her breast, and a flush was still dominating her face. Ginko slid up her girlfriend's body, stomach to stomach, took her by the hips, and kissed her thoroughly, readily giving her a taste that made them both moan lowly.

"So... yes to the thigh highs?" Ginko asked against Tenko's mouth with a little smile.

Tenko gave an amused snort, arms going around Ginko's shoulders as she stood. "You're an idiot."

Ginko looked down at her bare breasts and raised a brow. "No, I'm naked."

Tenko rolled her eyes and stole another lingering kiss – fuck that they were still in a fitting room, there was no rush.

-o-O-o-

An hour later and the girls were in a completely different spot and Tenko was pleasantly surprised how okay she felt. No purchases had been made, of course, what use would they have of feminine clothing once they changed back? The sun was steadily going down and Tenko found herself with Ginko leaning against her, half-curled up, and almost unnaturally quiet.

They'd decided to go for a walk and along the way had found a nice place in a park quite a ways from Kabukichou to sit. They'd only meant to sit for a short time, but Ginko had, without a word, leaned her down down onto Tenko's shoulder and made herself more comfortable. The two of them had talked for awhile, Ginko had commented how nice Tenko felt next to her, and then they'd spanned into silence. Tenko took the time to admire how refined Ginko's hands were, how her fingers were long and slender, but still just as pale as before. She noticed a lot of different things she liked while they were sitting there and she didn't really understand why it was so easy to be close like this in public as a woman.

"There are no scars on this body," Ginko said suddenly.

Tenko's heart constricted.

She had to wonder if Ginko could even remember a time when her body wasn't scarred, she highly doubted it. Ginko sighed, but the sigh sounded content, and Tenko didnt' know what to say, so she didn't say anything at all. She just held Ginko a little closer and enjoyed the day for what it was with her loved one next to her, right where she belonged.

**The End**


End file.
